Seeing Red
by Sukaretto Yuki
Summary: Roxas or 'Roxanne' has spent the majority of his life working in the red light district. His apathy makes the horrible routine a little less painful; but what happens when something or someone just doesn't want to stick to the plan?


**A/N: This is my one shot in honour of AkuRoku day. It's largely inspired by Moulin Rouge's El Tango De Roxanne and Roxanne by the Police. Note that a Red Light district is an area in which brothels and prostitution are high. Which is why this is named "Seeing Red". Also thanks to Six Billion Secrets for a secret similar to our dear Roxy here. I hope that boy manages to safe as does our Roxy here.**

**Note: I know this is early but I MAY post a sequel on the actual date. If not, at least I have posted something XD**

* * *

**Summary:** Roxas or 'Roxanne' has spent the majority of his life working in the red light district. His apathy makes the horrible routine a little less painful; but what happens when something or someone just doesn't want to stick to the plan?

* * *

He gritted his teeth in a failed attempt to stop them from chattering in the cold; his outfit, while doing a great job showing off his pale legs, did little to nothing to protect him from the wind and rain. His leather, knee length boots clicked against the stained cement with each step he took, fitting right in tempo with the music filtering through his headphones.

Roxas sighed, this was going to be another long night. He always hated bad weather.. that and winter. Snow may be cold but Roxas was convinced the damn stuff was from hell none the less.

"Roxanne.." An older man with the majority of his face covered in red cloth nodded, speaking only with Roxas' street name. Using your real name in a business like this could get you in real trouble.

"DiZ.." Roxas responded with a small nod. He didn't particularly like the man, but he ran the show around this district so it left his options at: 'suck it up' or 'starve to death'.

"You're out on King. Near the old theatre." The man spoke calmly, as Roxas quickly walked away.

That theatre gave him the creeps but he would never mention that to DiZ. Better to work there than not work at all. The only problem is it reminded him so much of when he lived with his parents. They ran the theatre, his bedroom had been behind one of the big screens. You can't complain about the neighbors being loud during sex until you have to walk in front of 50+ old men to get into your bedroom only to hear movie theatre porn all night.

It made him wonder if Sora and Namine were still near the concession stands or if they had got Roxas' old bedroom. He hoped to any, probably non-existent, gods that it wasn't the latter. He could bear to imagine sweet Namine or overly Naive Sora walking in front of all of those pigs. Perverte men who wouldn't hesitate if they got the chance to tear the two apart.

He hissed as another gust of wind slapped his skin with what felt closer to ice pellets than water droplets. Turning up his music he leaned up against the wall under one of the street lamps.

"Hey kiddo.. What are you doing out here so late?" A tall man with red spiky hair spoke with arrogance coating his voice, but also with a slight touch of concern. The cocky grin lacing his features along with his shining green eyes contradicted by the tear drop tattoos adorning his cheeks.

Roxas took a deep breath before letting a shit-eating grin cover his features, letting his hips slink as he took a few steps forward.

"Let's see if you can answer your own question." He smirked.

"You mean you're for sale?" The man asked, eyes widening for a moment before he let his grin resume though a fraction less bright to anyone who knew him well. Roxas simply rolled his eyes.

"Look to my last statement for further instruction." He snorted. This guy was dense. Then again, they all were. Sure they could pretend they were slick and that they could outwit him. If naive was their fetish Roxas would play pretend, but it was all an R rated game to him.

"How much, kiddo?" The man asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Depends.." Roxas spoke slowly, putting on his best pout. The man was obviously a pedophile or something, but it kind of bugged him that he wouldn't drop it with the "kiddo" business. ".. do you want a trick.." Roxas smiled, walking his fingers up the man's leg as he spoke. "a quickie.. or the whole nine yards..?"

"U-uh.." The man stuttered, almost smacking himself to avoid drooling. "How much to get you for a night?"

"Hmm.. for you? I'll go for 1,000." Roxas smiled, leaning in as the man quickly mulled it over after wincing at the initial price. He wasn't some cheap corner prostitute. It was rarely he wasn't in a professional club or in the theatre. He was an escort.. the word sounded better to him.

"Deal.. C'mon kiddo. I'll give you it all once we get there." The man said.

"Two hundred up front or no deal." Roxas said, crossing his arms only to unfold them and take some cash, quickly stashing it into the back pocket of his shorts.

"There, now will you come with me?" The man asked.

"Mhmm, one question though.. what do you want me to call you?" Roxas asked.

"Axel, got it memorized?" The man grinned.

"So dad's a no, got it Axel." Roxas smirked, swinging up into the passenger seat of a large truck.

"Pfft, I'm not that old. What about you, shorty? Got a name?" Axel grinned, putting the car into reverse before driving off to yet another unknown location. Roxas wouldn't lie, it made him a bit nervous. He knew some people who went on these jobs and never came back. He could only keep his fingers crossed and his legs open.

"Ya, it's Roxa-anne.. Roxanne." Roxas gave a small smile.

"Ok.. you're a little girly but not that much.. Roxanne? Did your parents hate you?" Axel laughed.

"No, it's just a street name. Real names are off limits. I didn't choose it." Roxas explained. If the guy wanted small talk then talk he would.

"So.. you won't tell me your real name then?" Axel sighed.

"And risk you finding me off work and killing me? No thanks." Roxas joked, half-seriously.

"Touche.. understood.. but I don't want to call you Roxanne either. You are not a girl. Uhm..." Axel paused, thinking as he parked in the drive way to what appeared to be a rather cozy flat. "Roxy." He grinned, appearing as if a small light bulb had exploded behind his eyes as they lit up.

Roxas couldn't help the small pout-like scowl but said nothing anyway. He was just another, over-talkative client. He'd hurry here and might even make more money tonight, or at least he hoped as his eyes drifted out to the window, watching the scenery speed by.

It wasn't until Axel began speaking again that Roxas even noticed that they had stopped driving and were parked in front of a small cottage-style flat.

"You can go on ahead, the door's unlocked. Just take the first left and wait in the living room." Axel nodded before going to the mailbox and rummaging through a pile of long neglected letters.

"This.. is not a bedroom." Roxas scrunched his eyebrows as he took a seat on a love-seat, trying his best to ignore the abnormally clean look to the living room he was now occupying. It always made him calmer to be in a bedroom.. those people tended to be more traditional.. and more gentle. The fact that he was not in a bedroom worried him, not to mention Axel appeared to be the type who was in no way neat but this living room was spotless.

_Maybe this is just a pad so he can cheat on a girlfriend or wife or something._ Roxas thought, trying to reassure himself.

"Do you have any allergies?" Axel called in, peeking his head around the wall from another room.

"Uh.. n-no." Roxas stumbled over his wording. This was getting weirder by the minute, he was almost tempted to back out.

"Alright, feel free to turn on the t.v while you're waiting." He grinned, almost giddily, before disappearing again.

"Uh.. thanks..?" Roxas sighed instead taking the chance to lay down on the couch, allowing his eyes to close and his mind to drift off. He really needed time off, or at least time to sleep.

* * *

"Roxy?" A voice spoke softly as his shoulders were shaken to wake him up.

"N-neh.. Namine.. five more minutes." He mumbled.

"I'm not Namine hun but you need to wake up." The voice replied a little louder this time. Roxas shot up like a bullet and looked around with panicked eyes. He had fallen asleep at his client's house?

"Sorry..." He mumbled, warily eyeing the red-haired girl.

"Don't apologize, silly! You need to get up though, Axel is waiting for you in the kitchen." She grinned.

"I.. ok.. what's your name?" Roxas asked as he followed her.

"Kairi! I'm Axel's sister." She explained. _This is just plain weird... siblings.. who have sex.. together?_

"Finally, didn't expect you to fall asleep, shrimp." Axel grinned gesturing for him to sit at the table. "Dinner's ready, sorry it took so long."

"Uh.. what?" Roxas asked, eyeing the food.

"So sit and eat." Kairi smiled, putting a little bit of food on her plate.

"Do you not get how this is supposed to work or something?" Roxas asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Yup, but I've always been a little different so I'm going to do this differently too." Axel grinned, taking a large bite of food.

"Well, do you want to explain it to me?.. Because I don't understand.. at all." Roxas grumbled, not making any moves towards the plate in front of him.

"Your job.. isn't the easiest in the world. I figured it would be nice for you to get to spend a night without having to worry, where you can feel safe." Axel explained, watching Roxas carefully.

".. You're spending that much money.. to feed someone you don't even know?" Roxas asked hopefully, albeit skeptical.

"Yup, now do you want to eat before it gets cold?" Kairi grinned.

"I.." Roxas sat frozen in place. Unsure of what to do. Should he leave and try to get another client before the night ends or take this man's hospitality. It felt wrong.. to accept something so freely from someone when he's done nothing to deserve it. It felt wrong to eat here at his table as if they were brothers.. family.

"It was my decision Roxy, you're welcome here. You were invited. Now eat." Axel smiled gently, taking some food and putting it onto Roxas's plate before moving it towards him.

"Roxas."

"Hm..?" Axel asked, mouth full of food.

"My name.. It's Roxas." He repeated.

"I've got it memorized." Axel grinned. They ate in silence for a while before quiet chatter slowly broke out, starting at Kairi's distaste in one of her students at the dance studio and quickly turning into what appeared to be a normal family dinner. They laughed, ate and talked, taking the time to get to know each other a little better.

It felt as if the moment was running on fastforward, reeling through his brain and before his eyes. Before he knew it they had finished cleaning up and were all cuddled on the couch watching the movie TED. Despite the opportunities, Roxas had taken no moves to leave instead enjoying the comfort of being snuggled by a warm body who wasn't getting a hard-on in turn.

"I think he's falling asleep.." Kairi's giggle barely registered in his ears as she spoke with Axel.

"C'mon Roxas.. let's get you to bed. Looks like you need it." Axel's voice grinned and Roxas couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face before he squeaked in surprise, Axel picking him up bridal style off the couch.

Had his eyes not been so heavy from lack of sleep he could have opened them to see an array of baby pictures lining the wall. Instead he was lulled by the calm movement of Axel's steps before he felt himself plunked onto an oversized bed. He nuzzled into the heavenly soft pillows, ignoring Axel's chuckles.

Axel smiled, pulling the covers over the barely conscious boy before turning to leave..

"Why did you do all this for me?"

"It's not important, I simple wanted to help you." Axel whispered.

"But why..?" Roxas murmured, eyes fighting to follow Axel beyond their sleep induced haze.

"Good night.. Roxas." Axel smiled, gently closing the door behind him.

"Weird.. weird tall man.." Roxas sighed, a soft yawn escaping his lips before the world went black.


End file.
